Some printers and other computer equipment have operating panels that are positioned on an upper surface of the equipment, are positioned in an upward facing direction, or are otherwise not visible or easily viewed from an elevation beside or lower than the equipment. When this type of equipment is placed on an elevated surface, some users of the equipment may not have an appropriate line of sight to view the operating panel. Accordingly, such users can have a difficult time using the equipment due to the inability to view the operating panel.